Ujian
by Ay
Summary: Apa jadinya, jika Ichigo harus melewati ujian? Bukan ujian shinigami atau ujian sekolahnya di real world. Tapi ujian tentang satu rasa bernama cinta… Semi-Canon/Maybe OOC


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Ujian©aya-na rifa'i**

**Semi-Canon, Maybe OOC  
**

**.**

**.**

**Apa jadinya, jika Ichigo harus melewati ujian? Bukan ujian shinigami atau ujian sekolahnya di real world. Tapi ujian tentang satu rasa bernama cinta…**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Ujian

* * *

**

Byakuya sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya di divisi enam Gotei 13 sembari membaca beberapa surat dari relasinya. Ia terpekur untuk beberapa saat. Entah apa yang dipikirnya saat membaca salah satu surat dari salah satu keluarga yang cukup disegani di Seireitei. Bukan jenis masalah atau kasus rumit yang memerlukan penanganan _zanpakutou_, hanya saja surat seperti ini memerlukan penanganan khusus oleh ahlinya. Ia melirik pena bulunya di ujung meja kerjanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil pena itu dan mencelupkannya pada botol tinta di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit ragu saat hendak menuliskan sesuatu di atas ketas yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia letakkan pena bulu itu kembali pada tempatnya, menolak untuk menuliskan balasan untuk surat yang baru saja dibacanya. Tapi…

_Bagaimana kalau mereka malah mengira aku menyetujuinya? Batin Byakuya._

Ia kembali mengambil pena bulu itu dari tempatnya, kembali ia celupan pena itu ke dalam botol tinta di sebelahnya. Tanpa ragu, kini ia goreskan kalimat-kalimat pada kertas yang sejak semula memang ingin ditulisinya.

.

_Kepada Hajime-san yang terhormat,_

_Sungguh merupakan kehormatan saat membaca surat lamaran yang Anda kirim kepadaku selaku kepala keluarga klan Kuchiki. Rukia memang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sudah seyogyanya mendapatkan calon pendamping yang baik. Hanya saja, saya mohon maaf. Semua keputusan murni saya mutlakan pada keputusan Rukia. Dan sekiranya Anda memaklumi, Rukia masih belum memikirkan untuk pernikahan. Terimakasih._

_Tertanda,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_._

Byakuya membaca ulang surat balasannya. Sempurna… Hanya saja, sedikit rasa bersalah menggelitik nuraninya. Lagi-lagi menolak surat lamaran untuk Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Bagaimana reaksi Rukia jika ia mengetahuinya? Entahlah… Byakuya pun bingung, apa yang membuatnya menolak semua lamaran pria untuk Rukia yang notabene berasal dari kalangan terhormat. Yang jelas, ia masih belum rela jika adik kecilnya harus melepas statusnya sebagai Kuchiki dan menyandang nama lain di belakang nama kecilnya. Dan yang utama, ia masih belum mempercayai siapapun, lelaki manapun yang sekiranya pantas dan cukup dipercaya sebagai suami Rukia.

**_Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?_**

Pertanyaan itu bukan sekali dua kali mampir di otak jeniusnya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa adik yang sepertinya tak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi itu menyukai _Shinigami Daiko_ berambut _orange_ ngejreng yang sempat dibencinya setengah mati saat awal perjumpaan mereka. Menilik dari cara tatapan Rukia yang sepertinya punya rasa lebih pada shinigami itu, cara Rukia saat membicarakan shinigami itu, bahkan ditilik dari gaya bertengkar mereka yang terbilang unik, Byakuya menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia menyukai _shinigami daiko_ itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**_Lalu kini masalahnya?_**

Masalahnya adalah apakah Ichigo juga memiliki rasa yang sama pada Rukia? Atau jangan-jangan cinta Rukia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Itu tidak mungkin. Kalimat itu jelas terikrar di benakknya. Tak mungkin Ichigo Kurosaki tak menyukai Rukia. Mana mungkin shinigami kerempeng dengan tampang pas-pasan itu tidak menyukai adiknya yang cantik, imut, dan menarik.

**_Impossible thing!_**

**_Bukti yang juga menguatkan bahwa Kurosaki juga menyukai Rukia?_**

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pun sudah dipikirkan baik-baik oleh Byakuya. Jika ingin bukti, otak jeniusnya jelas memiliki memori memadai untuk bukti-bukti itu. Saat Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dari hukuman eksekusi, bukankah itu adalah bukti nyata yang sangat tak bisa ditampik dari segi apapun… Jika Ichigo berdalih hanya karena merasa berhutang budi pada Rukia. _Lie_… Byakuya laki-laki, ia tak buta. Ada batasan antara rasa hutang budi dan cinta. Dan yang nampak pada penglihatannya adalah cinta.

**_Yes, it's love._**

**_Tapi keraguan pun terkadang muncul di sela-sela keyakinan kan?_**

Inilah yang kini tengah dipikirkan masak-masak oleh Byakuya. Ichigo mencintai Rukia? Itu pasti, menurutnya setidaknya. Tapi ia juga perlu menguatkan keyakinannya. Hanya cinta saja tak cukup. Ia perlu sekali lagi melakukan suatu tindakan untuk menguji cinta dan keseriusan Ichigo pada Rukia. Oleh karena itu ia mulai menyusun rangkaian-rangkaian soal ujian bagi _shinigami daiko_ itu.

Bibir Byakuya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum Ya… senyum. Kapan lagi melihat Byakuya tersenyum?

.

.

Gadis shinigami itu memutar balik tubuhnya saat merasakan _reiatsu_ besar di belakangnya.

"Percuma menyembunyikan tubuhmu, jika _reiatsu_ mu masih sebesar gunung, Ichigo," ucap gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia sembari menatap tajam udara kosong di belakangnya.

"Heee… Kau bisa menebak keberadaanku?" suara yang berasal dari udara kosong itu secara perlahan menampilkan wujudnya. Sesosok _shinigami daiko_ dengan pedang menyeupai golok di punggungnya muncul dari udara kosong itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, percuma jika reiatsu mu masih sebesar gunung," Rukia melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memandang Ichigo—shinigami daiko itu. "Murid tahun pertama di akademi pun pasti akan langsung menyadari keberadaanmu," tambahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Terserah apa katamu lah," tanggap Ichigo sambil ikut berjalan di sisi Rukia.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa kau ke Seireitei? Setahuku, tak ada masalah khusus hingga harus menggunakan jasa shinigami daiko sepertimu," ucap Rukia sambil terus berjalan.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku hanya memenuhi undangan Byakuya," jawab Ichigo acuh tak acuh sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nii-sama?" tanyanya sambil menatap serius kedua hazel Ichigo yang juga balas menatapnya walau dengan pandangan mana-ku-tahu.

Rukia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Ia sedang berpikir, untuk apa nii-sama mengundang Ichigo?

_Semoga bukan pertanda buruk. Batin Rukia._

.

.

Ruangan tamu Kuchiki Mansion adalah salah satu ruangan termegah yang pernah didatangi Ichigo. Walau suasananya suram—menilik mata Byakuya yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan berani-macam-macam-akan-ku-bunuh. Kini Byakuya tepat duduk berada di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menunggu Byakuya membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari undangannya. Tapi Byakuya hanya diam dan malah menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Baca dan jawab semua pertanyaan pada soal-soal ini," perintahnya dengan nada kalem walau Ichigo bisa merasakan hawa membunuh di setiap suku kata yang terucap dari mulut Byakuya.

Ichigo menerima kertas itu dengan bingung. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan membunuh dari Byakuya. Ia cermati tulisan yang meliuk indah di atas kertas itu. Dan kedua matanya membluat sempurna saat membaca tulisan itu.

.

AKU AKAN MENERIMAMU SEBAGAI ADIK IPARKU JIKA KAU BERHASIL MENJAWAB DENGAN SEMPURNA SETIAP PERTANYAAN DALAM KERTAS INI.

1. Apakah kau mencintai Rukia?

2. Apa yang membuatmu mencintai Rukia?

3….

4….

100….

.

Ichigo meremas rambut jabriknya. Ia menatap tajam Byakuya. Gila… Byakuya sudah gila.

"KAU!" tunjuk Ichigo pada Byakuya. "Kau sudah GILA! Apa kau mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan adikmu pada orang yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh ini!" seru Ichigo sambil mengacung-acungkan lembar kertas itu ke hadapan Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar GILA! Kau tahu, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang diukur hanya dengan menjawab soal-soal semacam ini! Pikirkan perasaan Rukia! Kau tidak memikirkannya," Ichigo mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa dengan cara ini kau bisa menemukan pria yang benar-benar mencintainya? Aku mencintainya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu pun, aku sudah mencintainya dengan segala keyakinanku. Kau bodoh! Cinta tak perlu diuji dengan soal-soal semacam ini! Cinta itu murni timbul dari dalam diri seseorang, tak bisa dicegah apalagi diuji dengan ujian konyol seperti ini!"

Wajah Ichigo memanas setelah berhasil mengeluarkan ketidaksetujuaannya atas ujian konyol Byakuya.

Dalam waktu biasa, Ichigo mungkin kini sudah sekarat dan menjadi penghuni tetap Divisi 4 karena telah memaki seorang Byakuya. Menghinanya di rumahnya sendiri sama saja melemparkan kotoran di wajahnya. Tapi anehnya, Byakuya malah tersenyum.

"Kau lulus. Aku menerimamu sebagai calon adik iparku. Nah, Rukia, kau boleh keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanmu," ucapan Byakuya itu mampu membuat Ichigo terpaku di tempat.

Rukia keluar dari persembunyiaannya di balik pintu geser ruangan tamu Kuchiki Mansion. Wajahnya tampak bersemu kemerahan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Ichigo barusan.

**_You can see, he loves her…_**

_._

_._

Byakuya memandang gambar Hisana yang sedang tersenyum rapuh. Kerapuhan yang justru membuatnya ingin terus melindungi wanita itu. Memberi kebahagiaan pada wanita yang dicintainya sejak awal ia mengenal kata cinta sampai kini, meski wanita itu telah berbeda alam dengannya.

"_Ojisan~_!" Seru bocah laki-laki yang kini berlari menujunya.

Byakuya berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk bocah itu sambil mengelus rambut bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bocah itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Byakuya dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada Byakuya.

"_Ojisan_, tadi pagi ibu guru di sekolahku bertanya, jika aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menjadi apa?"

Byakuya menatap keponakannya itu tanpa menyela ucapannya sedikitpun, menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Aku jawab, kalau aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menjadi seperti_ ojisan_. Pria yang hebat dan sayang pada keluarganya," celoteh bocah itu lalu tersenyum menatap Byakuya.

Byakuya tertawa kecil, setelah sekian ratus eksistensinya di dunia shinigami, baru kali ini ia tertawa. Cukup dengan tawa kecil, kebahagiannya telah tercapai.

**_Kau lihat Hisana? Ujianku bisa menghasilkan keponakan lucu dan cerdas untuk kita…_**

_.  
_

**OWARI**_

* * *

_

**Catatan Ay:**

Fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk adik saya **avia chibi-chan**... via, ini janji nee buat kamu... maaf kalo ga memuaskan kamu..:(

yang juga saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya tersayang** MeoNg**, sahabat yang sering ngajak saya berantem dan ribut dalam fesbuk. wkwkwkkwk...XDD untuk hati kita yang sama-sama merindukan sosok Byakuya. Satu pesan untukmu, kembalilah sayang... Aku rindu akan fiksi-fiksimu... :)

Maaf jika penempatan fic ini dalam semi-canon tidak memenuhi standar.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini...

Ripiu ditunggu loh...XDD

**Aya^^14092010**


End file.
